Is This The End?
by WitherTheWolf
Summary: Could this be the end of Wither's and Worriz's relationship? Read this and find out! Also please review or give a suggestion for another story! Also a little making out in the first chapter.
1. The Heart Break

**Sorry My last attempt at uploading didn't work so I'm reuploading. Also reviews and suggestions are extremely appreciated!Also sorry it's so short!**

It was a beautiful day in Chima. But something was wrong in this bright and shining world.  
Worriz was speeding through the jungle to the hospital. Something went terribly wrong the night before. Last night Worriz had consumed quite a bit of alchohol and it made him angry and violent, making him take his anger out on his boyfriend, Wither. Wither was in the hospital and Worriz had to see him,he had to apologize for what he has done. He arrived at the hospital and parked his Speedorz before quickly going inside. He was told the room number and he quickly rushed there. But on the way He crashed straight into Gorzan on the way. They were both sent falling to the floor, both landing with a thud.  
"Gorzan why are you here?"  
"I heard about Wither, dude. I came to see if he's okay."  
Worriz got up and ran to the room to see if he was okay himself. He saw Wither, still brused with dried blood in his fur. Worriz walked up slowly, hating himself for what he had done. Worriz's head span as he stood next to the bed,looking at the wolf he so brutally obused. His hand brushed against Wither's cheek,tears spilling out of his eyes. Wither's eyes slowly opened before seeing Worriz and they opened wide in fear. He screamed jumping out of the bed and getting on the other side of the room.  
"Wither it's okay!"  
"G-get out... just get out..." Worriz stopped, feeling hurt beyond repair. He did what the smaller wolf said and turned and walked out of the room. Wither was still in panic as the nurses ran in to see what happened.

*_3 Days Later_*  
Wither was released from the hospital the day before but he hasn't returned to the wolf camp yet. Worriz was scared out of his wits, wondering where in Chima Wither was. He went to go look for him, searching everywhere. He stood at the top of a cliff above Chima hoping to catch a glimpse of him. He went to the Gorrilla Camp but what he saw broke his heart into pieces. He saw Wither and Gorzan sitting on a branch, Wither pressed up against Gorzan. Gorzan kissed Wither on the forehead making Wither smile. Worriz felt the tears sting his eyes as he saw what happened. He turn and ran, hoping to just run into someone who could comfort him. He eventually ran into Laval, sending both of them tumbling to the ground. Worriz was the one who was on top out of the two of them.  
"Worriz what are you doing?!"  
Worriz stood up, brushing the dirt of him.  
"Sorry about that Laval."  
"It's fine."  
Laval stood up,rubbing the dirt off his clothes and out of his hair. Laval saw the tears forming in Worriz's eyes.  
"Worriz what's wrong?"  
"What do you-"  
Laval wiped under Worriz's eyes,wiping the tears away.  
"You're crying."  
"Yeah.."  
"Why are you crying?"  
Worriz told Laval the whole story, trying to fight back tears. Laval listened patting Worriz on the back. Worriz ended up hugging Laval tightly,starting to cry. Laval hugged him back, still patting his back. Worriz felt comfort in Laval, also knowing He was also single.  
"I wish there was something I could have done."  
"There is something you could do now..."  
"What?"  
Worriz pulled Laval into a deep kiss, making Laval squirm. Laval eventually kissed back,still letting the wolf dominate him. They fell to the floor but continued kissing. Worriz let his hands run through Laval's hair. Laval had mixed feelings about this but he didn't care that much. All he cared about was Worriz and only him. Worriz kissed Laval softly, savoring the taste of the lion. They eventually stopped and they laid next to each other. Worriz pulled Laval closely and wrapped him in his arm. They eventually feel asleep there but meanwhile at the cliff nearby a small wolf wearing a long scarf was sitting on the edge while crying, staring at the moon. He fought back as many tears as he could before he whispered.  
"Is this how it ends?"


	2. Chi Day

It was the next morning and it was Chi day at last. Everyone was hanging out at the market before the race was to start, including the newly released Wither. Wither walked around wearing a long scarf that reached down to his feet. It was his favorite scarf and it made him feel better to wear it,but then what he saw next completely broke his heart. He saw Worriz and Laval caught up in a deep kiss, both their eyes closed. Wither didn't know what to do or say so he ran off, just like Worriz did last night. He continued running feeling tears sting his eyes. But he skid to a stop before crashing into the gorilla Gorzan.  
"Whoa dude calm down! What's wrong dude?"  
Wither pointed into the direction of where he saw Worriz and Laval and Gorzan knew right away what was wrong.  
"It's okay dude. That dude wasn't right for you."  
"It's just... I can't believe he would just forget me so fast it's like I never existed."  
"That proves he's not right for you."  
"You know what you're right!"  
Wither lifted his chin up and put up a smile.  
"Are you gonna be in the race?"  
"Yeah! It's gonna be my first year."  
"Good luck for your first year racing!"  
"Thanks Gorzan!"  
Wither ran off to the food tent he set up earlier. He stood at the tent before hear someone go speak.  
"Excuse me is this open?"  
Wither looked up to see Laval.  
"Yes it is!"  
Wither didn't let seeing Laval bring him down. If Worriz could forget their relationship then he will too.\par  
"Alright can I have two cinnamon buns?"  
"Coming right up!"  
Wither ran to the back of the tent and pulled a tray of buns out of the stove and covered them in cinnamon and a bit of glazing. Wither then got two and gave them to Laval.  
"That will be 3 dollars."  
Laval handed him the money and walked off, probably to reunite with Worriz. After an hour or so the Chi races were finally going to start. The Golden Chi was set on it's perch and everyone was anxious to find out what event would it create. Suddenly the golden streaks fly out of it only for it to create a high up flat platform surronded by water. What baffled everyone was that they never saw this one before.  
"The Golden Chi has decided the High Rise Arena."  
Everyone was exicted to hear that this would be a fighting challenge, all exept for Wither who for all anyone knew was not a fighter at all. But Wither was an excellent fight but never really showed it in fear of having a reputation of being a monster of a wolf.  
"The first fight shall be Rogon versus Worriz!"  
Everyone was silent as Rogon and Worriz stood at different sides of the platform, staring at each other.  
"The rules are simple. Don't get knocked off the platform. Now begin!"  
After Lagravis yelled Worriz charged at Rogon before striking but Rogon barely dodges it. Rogon raises his hammer up and brings it down,nearly hitting Worriz. They continued battling and everyone was cheering for them. Wither watched the two fight, one last teat falling from his eye before one scarf tail wipes away his tear.  
"Whoa your scarf is alive?"  
Wither gasped as he turned to see Cragger looking at his scarf.  
"No! You're crazy Cragger!"  
I totally saw it move!"  
"Am I sure you're not crazy?"  
"Wither don't lie to me."  
"Okay fine! It does have a mind of its own. Also the scarf is just one thing it transforms into. It can transform into anything I need."  
"Wow that's really cool! What's the story behind it?"  
"That's for another time."  
Suddenly Rogon was sent flying off the platform and spiraling to the water below with a loud splash.  
"Worriz is the winner! Up next is Cragger versus Eris!"  
Lagravis yelled as Cragger and Eris were helped to the top of the platform. They pulled out their weapons and got ready for Lagravis to yell begin.  
"Begin!"  
And that they did and everyone cheered for the one or the other. Meanwhile Wither sat next to Gorzan.  
"Cragger is going to win."  
"Why do you say that dude?"  
"Because not only is his weapon a spear but can change to become a blaster so Eris's only advantage,flying,is useless."  
"I see dude."  
Just then Cragger striked Eris and sent her flying off into the water. As everyone cheered Cragger raised his fists in triumph. Cragger got down and helped Eris out of the water, who then walked to Rogon to talk.  
"Up next is Wither versus Laval!"  
Wither gasped and turned to see Worriz giving him a look that said 'You better lose'. Wither took a deep breath while climbing up, not sure who to be scared of. But then he realized he shouldn't be scared off anyone, he was sick of being scared. He reached the top to where Laval was already waiting, his sword drawn. Wither stood waiting for the start of the fight.  
"Begin!"  
Laval dived to Wither to do a downward slash, his first mistake. Wither moved out of the way before kicking Laval across the platform. Laval charged to try to do a forward stab but Wither jumped over him. Wither landed behind him and that's when the scarf grabbed Laval's arms. Laval struggled to free himself but it didn't help as he was lifted into the air.  
"It's time for a show stopper!"  
Suddenly Laval was sent crashing to the platform and being lifted up and smashed to the other side. The scarf did this multiple times before spinning Laval for a few seconds before throwing him into the air. The scarf turned into a large hammer and fell into the Wither's hands. Wither took a baseball batter's stance and swings at the right time and hit Laval and sent him falling off the platform into the water. Everyone was silent, surprised by what would happened. Wither climbed down to the ground and looked around at the silent crowd. Then out of nowhere everyone cheered making Wither smile. Wither raised a fist in triumph and smiled. Meanwhile Worriz was pulling Laval out off the water, giving Wither an angry look.  
"This isn't over yet."


End file.
